The present invention relates to seating pads and, more particularly, to a foldable seating pad for suspension from the belt or other means on the rear of the outer garment worn by the user of the pad.
In a number of instances, principally connected with outdoor activities such as hunting, fishing, hiking, boating, sporting events, etc. it is desirable to have a padded cushion, or the like, for temporary seating. It is also often desirable under such circumstances that the seating pad provide some insulating and waterproofing qualities. However, it is sometimes impractical or inconvenient to carry such seating means and/or to retrieve it from a pack, bag, or the like.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a comfortable and convenient seating pad which may be transported by attachment to a portion of the user's wearing apparel.
Another object is to provide a novel and improved seating pad which is transported by the user in a position ready for immediate use, and which may be quickly and easily moved between positions of transport and use.
A further object is to provide a seating pad, intended primarily for outdoor use, which is conveniently transportable, and which provides insulation against loss of body heat and waterproofing.
Still another object is to provide a portable seating pad, carried exteriorly in a position easily adjustable as desired by the user.
A still further object is to provide a seating pad which may be used for other functions such as temporary storage and protection of other items, and a visual safety means for hunters.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.